An enclosed space is rapidly heated by direct sunlight. The temperature inside the enclosed space can be maintained at acceptable levels by opening a window or other vent. When left unattended, however, rain or other precipitation may commence unexpectedly and damage the contents of the enclosed space.
The problem of controlling heat within an enclosed space is particularly severe for automobiles which are often left for extended periods of time in the hot sun. When left with the windows closed, the interior can reach very high temperatures. A driver returning to the vehicle experiences discomfort upon entering the vehicle, and heat retained by the upholstery is not readily dissipated. Further, the temperature can rise sufficiently high to damage objects within the automobile.
One system for vehicles requires a separate set of ducts and blowers to ventilate a vehicle. The system is activated when the ignition switch of the vehicle is thrown to the OFF position and the system runs continuously until the switch is thrown to the ON position. Operation of the blower for an extended period of time places an unacceptable load on the battery of the vehicle.